1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to pendant mounting structures, particularly to pendant mounting structures used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technologies, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, MP3s, digital cameras and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use, and consumers may now enjoy the full convenience of high technology products almost anytime and anywhere. Nowadays, users of the portable electronic device may enjoy adorning a pendant for mounting accessories on the portable electronic device, to add personalization and improve overall appearance of the portable electronic device. The pendant is generally hung on a rope, and the housing of the portable electronic device has a hole defined for accommodating the rope. When assembling the pendant onto the portable electronic device, first the rope is inserted through the hole, and then a knot is tied to secure the pendant to the portable electronic device.
However, it can be difficult to insert the rope through the hole, as the hole usually is small. Additionally, when an external force exerted on the rope exceeds the structural limit of the housing, the housing may be damaged.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.